Unexpected events
by MrsKasoogi
Summary: His whole life was turned upside-down, all because of that one day.     But hey, who would have ever expected it? Naruto really is the most unpredictable Ninja after all!
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

Something that every human despises, but also something they can never be rid of.

Some people would argue pain makes you human.

That it helps develop a personality, whether the pain is emotional or physical.

Different People can tolerate pain in different ways, sometimes able to ignore it all together.

Humans have suffered from pain since the beginning of their species.

Pain was there to tell you when something was wrong, that a part of your body was damaged.

But what was happening now, Naruto had no idea.

The pain was excruciating, it pulsed down his arms, stomach and legs. His neck ached and his head felt like it was going to burst. Holding himself and putting pressure on some of his limbs did nothing to stop it. Not one part of his body didn't hurt.

He didn't even know why this was happening; all he remembered doing that day was returning home from the mission in wave. After his team gave in the report to the Hokage, he stopped off for some ramen and headed home to his apartment.

When he entered through the door, he started to get a mild headache.

He summed it up to being tired.

While brushing his teeth earlier, he started to feel cramps in his stomach.

He thought he must have eaten too much Ramen.

Thinking nothing of it, he climbed into bed in hopes of getting some sleep.

Half way through the night, the pain got worse, and eventually spread to different parts of his body.

He tried sitting up to get to his medicine cabinet in the bathroom, but the pain was so bad he could only lie down again.

He tried screaming for help, but all that came out of his mouth were quiet whimpers.

Feeling utterly helpless and painful, he hoped morning would come soon so someone might find him.

As time passed on it got worse and worse.

It was so bad he felt like someone was peeling off all of his skin from his body.

Time seemed to go painfully slow and minutes seemed like hours.

Shaking slightly from the pain, it was getting to be too much for him to handle.

The only thing his mind could think of doing to stop it was turning itself off, so after a few more minutes Naruto started to feel drouzy, and eventually, his eyelids dropped and all he could see was black.

"Kakahi-sensei, you're late!" Sakura shouted in a practiced fashion.

Kakashi's visible eye curved upwards.

"Sorry guys, I was giving an old woman directions to the bath house, but I forgot where it was and had to go all around town to find it. On my way back a black cat crossed my path and just in case I went down a different route. Sorry I'm late!"

"LIAR!"

When Kakashi looked at his team again, he noticed something different about it.

"Where's Naruto? I thought he'd be here extra early today since we're training together."

Sakura made a noise of disapproval and scowled.

"He probably slept in or something, that idiot!" Sasuke made no visible movements but his face looked like he agreed.

"I see… well, training's not that important so I'll guess I'll let it off this time.

We should go to his apartment and get him."

His two genins looked sour but nodded, and they all made their way to Naruto's apartment.

"You know, even if the place isn't that desirable, I would love to own an apartment on the top floor wouldn't you Sasuke-kun?" he grunted in response.

"The view he gets when he wakes up must be nice, but I would be kind of scared to sleep next to such a large window, right? It'll feel like its easy for an enemy to attack me in my sleep."

For the rest of the journey there, Sakura was ranting on and tried to get Sasuke to join in the conversation.

Even as they stopped at Naruto's front door, she hadn't succeeded.

Kakashi knocked twice and waited for a reply.

….

After a minute of waiting he knocked again.

Sure that he wasn't going to get an answer, he gripped the handle on the door and it opened with a 'click'

"He slept with his door unlocked? What it someone tried to kidnap him? Naruto-baka!" everyone agreed with her.

For an unkown reason Kakashi started to feel a bit uneasy.

Stepping inside and looking around, he indeed found his genin student lying in his bed. He looked to be in deep sleep.

Walking over to him, he gently put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook lighty.

"Naruto, time to wake up."

His other students walked in and waited for Naruto to open his eyes.

He didn't.

Sakura sighed and trudged over.

"He's a very deep sleeper kakashi-sensei, you really need to hit him if you want to wake him up. Like this" giving Kakashi no time to protest, she grabbed Naruto's shoulder and slapped him in the face.

"Um, Sakura, I think that's a little too forceful." Kakashi sweatdropped and looked at his student again.

No sign of waking up.

"Huh? What's wrong with him? Is he doing this on purpose? Naruto you idiot!"

Sakura again slapped him in the face, and just like last time there was no respsonce.

"Sakura, get away for a moment!" at the urgent and demanding tone, she recoiled and stood next to Sasuke.

Kakashi put his fingers to Naruto's neck to feel a pulse.

His eyes widened, his heartbeat was erratic! Definitely not a good sign.

"You two can go home, there's no training today. I'm taking Naruto to the hospital"

Despite his calm demeanour, inside he was very frantic.

He was no med-nin, but anyone could tell that right now something very bad was happening to Naruto.

Wasting no time he sped off to the hospital with Naruto in his arms

"i hope this isn't as bad as i think it is" he said to himself.

Sandaime Hokage was a wise man.

Sure he made mistakes from time to time, but overall people would rely on his judgment more than anyone elses. He took pride in this, and believed that every choice he made was for the good of the village.

As of late there was one problem though, and that was the village council.

without realizing it, they had somehow grown in power and found loopholes in the laws set by the first Hokage.

Because of this, every decision he made had to be approved by the council before it would be valid.

The thought sickened him but he knew he no longer how to stop it.

It was only a matter of time before they went against him and started making new laws in Konoha, possibly ones that were incredibly old fashioned and even very harsh.

He himself was quite old fashioned, but was open to new ideas all the time.

With every generation comes change, and because of that change, things had to be handled differently. The old cripples needed to learn that.

Instead they always stuck to the same principles. Most of them didn't even care about the younger generation, they cared about power and respect. Not a trait generally good for village leaders.

As he was mulling over what to do about this, a nurse he remembered working at the hospital stormed in the room.

she bowed low but quickly lifted her head.

"I'm terribly sorry Hokage-sama, but a council meeting is about to take place. It's very important!" she looked out of breath but very excited.

Wondering what the hell was going on, he nodded and swiftly made his way to the meeting room.

As he entered, he noticed he was the last one to arrive and took his seat. one of the council members grumbled.

"Tell us child, what could possibly be so important you forced us to have this emergancy meeting? it better be good"

The other council member nodded and looked at her with scrutiny.

"It's very important news! I'm sure you'll be amazed Honda-sama" she looked confident and glanced down at the clipboard she was holding.

clearing her voice, she started reading the report.

"At 1200 hours this morning, Kakashi Hatake from team 7 came to the hospital carrying Uzumaki Naruto.

After a quick check up it was found he indeed was incredibly ill and suffering from intense pain throughout his body.

Not knowing what the cause was, Hoshino-san, Uzumaki-san's personal doctor, did a series of tests.

These proved to be inefficient however, as the pain Uzumaki-san was going through interupted the tests and resulted in him having to be strapped down and given painkillers.

It was only an hour after that he finally calmed down and all pain present before had disappeared."

"Get on with it woman, I didn't come here to listen to you rant on about the boy's health report" the counicl member scowled and glared at her.

she blinked apologetically before carrying on.

"Once Hoshino-san could do the tests in peace, he found something very startling.

And before you all asked if he made a mistake, he redid these tests three times."

They stared at her in wonder and leaned on the edge of their seats.

"It is now confirmed, Hokage-sama. A miracle has happened."

The Sandiame looked as bewildered as the rest of them.

"'What' exactly has happened?" he asked getting impatient.

The nurse gave a blinding smile and spoke in a clear, booming voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto was confirmed, today, at 1400 hours of being immortal"

...

There was a stunned silence, only the Hokage dared to speak.

"What do you mean by immortal?" his voice had an unnatural croak to it and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"I mean that he will never die Hokage-sama. Starting from today he will stop aging altogether, and never be killed, no matter how serious the injury. He is truly immortal."

A/N- This is my first ever fic, and I would be happy to get some constructive criticism.

Surprisingly, it didn't take me that long to write.

I'm not fully sure where I'm going to with this yet though, suggestions are always welcome!

Hope you enjoyed reading it!

Love, MrsKasoogi


	2. Chapter 2

**Click**

He felt strangely painless.

Limbs were slightly numb and stiff.

Eyes blurred and head lolled slightly from side to side.

At this particular moment, Naruto's body was feeling quite strange.

Almost like it wasn't his.

He knew how ridiculous that sounded, but it was the only explanation he could think of for this weird feeling.

**Click**

He didn't remember anything from the previous night, only the feeling of utter sadness and depression that still lingered in his mind.

His mouth twitched uncontrollably as he lay there, he could feel his fingers moving back and forth spastically without his permission.

His back arched suddenly and both his legs shivered.

He was feeling strange indeed.

**Click**

When he woke up, he remembered staring directly into a sparse white ceiling.

From this and the overpowering smell of disinfectant, he pieced together that he must be at Konoha's general Hospital.

Shivering again, he tried to move his head sideways to look around the room he was stationed in.

Such a simple movement proved to be incredibly difficult, and he found himself using up all of his energy just turning it to the side to rest his face on the pillow.

**Click**

Focusing his eyes on a figure resting next to his bed, he finally found out where that annoying noise was coming from.

Sitting on a fold up chair, slouching and looking generally sluggish was the Sandaime Hokage.

He was staring listlessly at the ground and with his right hand, pulling and pushing a lid off of a biro pen.

He continued his mantra like he had been doing it for hours, which he probably had.

**Click**

"Ji-ji?" Naruto barely heard his own voice it was so quiet, but almost as if an alarm went off, the Hokage stood up so fast the chair he was sitting on was knocked backwards.

"Naruto! How are you feeling?" he asked this without taking a breath and his face was taught with worry.

Taking a few awkward seconds to think, Naruto answered the question as if he was unsure himself.

"I feel… weird."

The Hokage nodded grimly at the statement and paced the floor, making his way to the end of the bed.

He stood there for what felt like a few minutes before speaking up again.

" I have to tell you something that will upset you greatly Naruto."

After hearing this, a peculiar feeling started to rise from the bottom of his stomach, a feeling he couldn't quite explain.

Slightly nervous about what would upset him so much, he hesitantly motioned for him to carry on.

The Hokage took a deep breath, shifted slightly to lean on one foot, and then stared directly into Naruto's eyes.

"You are… very sick Naruto."

A feeling of dread dawned upon him, and he suddenly found it quite hard to breath.

Clutching the bed sheets tightly, he gathered up the will to speak.

"Am I… going to die?"

The Hokage jumped slightly in surprise, but again quickly put on a serious face.

"No Naruto, you're not going to die.

But, you have to understand, with this sickness comes the inability to perform missions and go out with your team."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked as if he knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid I'll have to revoke your rank as Shinobi."

…

(Three Hours earlier)

The Hokage had just left the meeting room, walking in a swift pace to make it to the Hospital Naruto was staying at.

Upon arriving the first thing he did was sort out Naruto's personal doctor, Hoshino-san.

Hoshino was incredibly inept with seals and general chakra balances within the human body.

This automatically made him the most likely candidate as Naruto's doctor, since if anything was wrong with the Kyuubi, the seal on the young boys stomach would indicate it.

So far he had done his job very well, he wasn't the type to be prejudice and treated Naruto as he would any other patient.

The Hokage was always thankful for this.

Reaching Hoshino's office, he didn't bother to knock as he rushed in and met Hoshino-san sitting in his chair facing the door.

" I was wondering when you'd arrive" he replied in a knowing tone.

"You're here to ask me about Naruto's condition correct?"

The Hokage nodded briefly at the younger man and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

Coughing slightly to clear his throat, Hoshino began retelling the story.

"As you know, last night Naruto's body seized up and he went through horrific pain until he eventually fell unconscious.

By the time he was at the Hospital and awake, the pain was too much for him to even hear me speak.

Pain like that doesn't just pop up out of nowhere, so I knew it had to do with the Kyuubi in some way or another."

The Hokage nodded his agreement and let him carry on.

"When he was finally unconscious again, I looked over the seal on his stomach to find any abnormalities.

What I actually found was intriguing to say the least.

It looks like the previous Hokage installed a safety measure."

"A safety measure?"

"Yes, that's right.

Apparently when on his mission in wave, the slight break of the seal was worse then we thought."

At hearing this, the Sandaime's face screwed up in displeasure.

" From looking at the seal, it tells me that the Kyuubi was actually very close to breaking free from his cage.

The only reason it didn't go further was the advancement of the seal the Yondaime created at the last minute.

This made it so that if Naruto was ever in real danger of the Kyuubi escaping, it would fuse them together."

The shock on the Sandaime's face was one rarely seen.

The Kyuubi would have escaped? So easily?

He couldn't believe it.

"Wait, what exactly do you mean by fused?"

Hoshino stared at the Hokage for a few seconds, then sighed as if the exhaustion was starting to creep on him.

"It means that all of Kyuubi's chakra has replaced Naruto's chakra, and with it superhman abilities.

This also means that Kyuubi's soul is in essence, destroyed.

The bad part to all of this is the immortality that comes with these powerful abilites.

The life span of the Kyuubi is something well beyond our comprehension, it could take years before we figure out a way to overcome it."

Sarutobi relaxed his face and went into deep thought.

There was a huge possibility that Naruto would have to live longer than he could possibly comprehend.

And since he doesn't age from this point on being in a team would certainly be problematic.

Hoshino who grunted to get his attention interrupted him.

"If you think about this loosely, Hokage-sama, you could say Naruto is no longer a jinchuriki. He is a new Bijuu. "

…

Naruto lay there taking in all the information.

He wasn't a ninja anymore. He couldn't fulfil his dream.

His nindo.

He was nothing without his shinobi rank.

A tear made its way slowly down his face. He didn't know how to express all these emotions in one go.

Would this mean he wouldn't be able to see his team anymore?

After all, they only saw him anyway because they had a reason to.

Now, he doubted they would even bother to visit him in the hospital.

For the second time in his short life, he felt truly, deeply and utterly lonely.

'No' he thought 'I need to think positively'

At least he wasn't going to die, and he had Ji-ji right? He would always come to see him and look after him.

At least he had someone.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a creak of the door to his right.

Looking up he saw it was once again the old man who had come to visit him.

"How are you doing Naruto?"

The question seemed to be quite ridiculous given the situation, but at least he was worrying about him.

"I'm managing"

The Hokage smiled and relaxed his standing position.

"Good. I have a few things I need to get out of the way first.

I asked the Doctor if I could the one to explain things to you."

Explain?

"You mean about my condition?"

"Yes that's right.

The condition you have is very rare, so it hasn't really got a name yet.

But your body will be very stiff and hard to move, you'll have to go through therapy to be able to move freely again.

We have to do blood samples regularly and simple check ups every so often.

I would recommend you stay at the rehabilitation centre until you're able to move to go outside again"

As he registered the sentence, a daunting thought came to him and he started sweating.

"Do you mean, I won't be able to go out anywhere? I'll have to stay inside a centre until I'm all better?"

Sarutobi looked sympathetic but answered truthfully.

"I would think so, Naruto."

The young boy gulped and struggled to sit up.

Why was everything so damn hard?

"…How long? How many months?"

…

The silence form the Hokage told him it wasn't as short as he would hope.

After thinking how to answer this carefully, the Hokage decided to just tell him straight out.

He should get to know how long he'd be trapped in their right?

"About 5 years."

…

**Knock**

Waiting for approval, he stood silently with his hands linked behind his back

"Enter"

Holding the bronze handle on the door, Kakashi turned it slowly and pushed the door open wide, revealing the Hokage's office.

He had come to ask about Naruto, after all finding him unconscious and impossible to wake had been very worrying.

Standing in front of the desk, he was about to speak when the Hokage did it for him.

"I know why you're here Kakashi, at least you've saved me the trouble of calling for you."

Slightly taken aback, he merely stood there waiting for the Hokage's explanation.

The older man looked into Kakashi's eyes.

"I'm having Naruto removed from your team."

Almost jumping at the statement, Kakashi didn't know how to react to the sudden news.

"Wha- Why? Please tell me you're reasoning Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi's face creased in sadness and looked at the floor, as if he would start crying

"Naruto has a terrible illness. There's no way he can carry on being a shinobi."

Kakashi had no words to express his shock, just staring wide-eyed at his leader before him.

It took a few minutes before either spoke again.

"How bad is it Hokage-sama?"

For the Hokage to be acting like this, it certainly couldn't be something easily overcome.

The Hokage put his hand to his face and leaned on the desk.

"He… can't even stand up on his own, let alone walk.

Something happened to his body that will make his muscles unusable for some period of time."

Of course he left out the fact that all the muscles were practically re-grown and he needed to learn how to use them all over again.

Kakashi stood there in silence not knowing how to react.

Naruto's whole life was focused on being a great ninja, having that dream taken away, how must he feel?

They weren't even teammates anymore.

'I'll need to visit him later'

"Hokage-sama, is Naruto at the hospital right now?"

The Hokage shook his head and pointed out his window.

"He'll be living in the rehabilitation centre north from here until he can walk again.

It'll take about 5 years so he won't be going out for a while, make sure you visit him often."

…

A/N this chapter was mainly just focused on characters reactions and explanations.

Hope its not too boring, I'll update as soon as possible.

Love

MrsKasoogi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- sorry! I forgot to put this in the last chapters- I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does!

* * *

"It's strange…"

At hearing the odd sentence from the blond youth, the Sandaime turned his head from the paperwork he was doing to give a curious look.

"What's strange Naruto?"

The younger boy shifted uncomfortably and gazed down at his stomach.

"I haven't eaten in two days but I'm not hungry at all."

A look of recognition dawned on the old man's face and he gently set aside the bundle of finished papers he was holding.

"That would be because of the medicine we give you, it has food pills crushed in."

The Sandaime's poker face was honed to perfection.

Naruto didn't look quite satisfied but nodded, and instead turned his attention to outside the window.

He had been stuck in the Hospital for two days in counting, and he was starting to go stir crazy already.

Somehow he doubted by the end of his rehabilitation pro gramme he would still be sane.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the door sliding open and a frail looking nurse stepped in.

"It's time for your blood test Naruto-san"

He grimaced slightly and pushed himself up with difficulty.

Even lifting up his hand was a hard task.

It wasn't that it hurt every time he moved; it felt more like he didn't have the muscles to move them. The frustration and annoyance of being restricted was something he would be glad to get rid of.

"Your names… Yuki right?"

The nurse was deeply concentrating on what she was doing, but gave a small nod and smiled.

"I'm glad you remember my name"

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Well, it's hard to forget the person that comes to see you everyday with a huge needle."

She chuckled at the poorly made joke and put the syringe away.

Dumping it in sterilized water, she flicked through the clipboard she was holding and started scribbling the results.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, make sure you get lots of rest."

Naruto twitched slightly at the order and quickly grinned to show that he would comply.

Only after she left did he deflate onto the bed and stare listlessly at the ceiling.

There were a number of 'strange' things happening to him lately, and getting no sleep was one of them.

Even after staying awake all night he didn't get tired in the slightest, no dark circles or a cranky mood, nothing.

He presumed it must have been the medication.

Turning his head to look at the Sandaime, a question popped up in his mind that had been lingering around for a while.

"Why are you doing all your work in here Ji-ji? Shouldn't you do it in your office?"

The Hokage didn't seem to have heard the younger boy until he answered in a brisk tone, not looking away from the document he was holding.

"I thought you could use some company, and its not like anyone's keeping me there.

I thought a change in scenery would be good for me"

'Change of scenery, is a Hospital room really a good choice for that?' Naruto didn't voice his opinion and instead clicked his tongue in agreement.

* * *

'That Naruto kid is really cute'

Yuki Kogayama was a 23 year old professional nurse working for Konoha's general hospital.

She is well liked by the patients and respected by her peers, preferring to get close and friendly to the people she was assigned to.

Becoming a nurse was a childhood dream she had since she was 13 years old, ever since her best friend was critically wounded and needed medical treatment to be able to walk.

They both promised they would work hard to fulfill their respective dreams and one day meet again happy and content with their lives.

She had just finished looking over Naruto's condition and was heading out to get her lunch.

This was stopped by a faint conversation she heard behind the door to Hoshino-sensei's office, the words were hushed and she couldn't hear properly, but she just about picked up the word "Naruto"

genuinely curious about the topic of conversation, she pressed her ear against the door and listened closely.

"Is the Sandaime ever going to tell him?"

This sentence confused her greatly and she strained her hearing.

"He'll notice something like this anyway, why not tell him now so he doesn't find out the hard way?"

'Are they talking about Naruto's condition?'

she heard shuffling and movement of paper, but finally the other person in the conversation spoke up.

"How would he do it though? Just the idea of turning immortal overnight is something a 12 year old wouldn't believe so easily"

Yuki dropped the pen she was holding.

It was a good thing the doctors inside weren't Shinobi or they would have noticed such a small noise.

Yuki was thankful for this and stumbled away from the room as fast as she possibly could.

* * *

'1 sheep...2 sheep...3 sheep...'

Naruto was trying out a new method from the many he had already used.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get tired and it was driving him insane.

'This can't be healthy at all'

He rolled slightly to his side and listened to all the noises around him.

He could hear an occasionally whisper, a hoot from an owl and tapping of people walking quietly outside his room.

The next thing he heard was quite strange, only after listening to it for a few seconds did he realize it was getting closer and sounded something like bells or keys.

The noise stopped outside his room and he heard the *Click* of a lock turning.

'Keys then' he agreed with himself.

Cautiously stepping in the room, he noticed it was the nurse that always came to give him injections.

Yu-something was her name. Yuma? Yura?

"Yuki"

The woman nodded, her face solemn.

After moments of uncomfortable silence he shifted in his bed and slowly sat up.

"What is it? Where you told to check on me?"

She didn't answer his question and Naruto was getting worried.

After walking up to his bed and sitting down, the nurse looked Naruto in the eye and cleared her throat.

"There's something...the Sandaime hasn't told you."

...

Naruto was deathly quiet.

She leaned on one arm and moved her mouth next to his ear, whispering so quietly it was hard to hear her.

"You don't have a medical condition"

Eyes widening and throat hitching, Naruto turned his head and stared at her in confusion.

"But...what happened a few days ago... my muscles..." where the only words that chose to escape.

she looked hesitant, but chose to explain anyway.

"What you have...its not an illness."

frowning at her, he straightened his back as much as he could and looked full of attention.

"you are..."

she stopped mid-sentance and looked fearful. Naruto growled slightly in annoyance and pressed on.

"What? I'm what?" his voice sounded impatient and he locked eyes with hers.

"you're.. immortal"

"..."

the next few seconds involved his face scrunching up and abrupt laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"he held his sides tightly and rolled about his bed trying to quiet his voice.

* * *

A/N Yes, weird ending I know.

when i re-read this chapter it seemed to be missing something, if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!

love- MrsKasoogi


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto!

The Sandaime sighed; he loosened his shoulders and sank slowly into his chair.

The constant worrying and stress from Naruto's condition made him behind on all his paperwork. Never in his lifetime did he think he'd have to deal with something like this.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Kakashi stepped in with an apologetic smile, "Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the hospital?"

Behind his back was a white plastic bag from the local market and Umino Iruka, one of the teachers at the ninja academy

"To see Naruto I presume? What's that you're holding?"

Kakashi looked at the bag and vaguely replied; "A present for Naruto, I'm sure he'll like it"

The Sandaime nodded and lifted himself up from his chair, he glanced at the paperwork that was sitting on his desk and sighed. "I really need to get out of here, some of the jobs I have to do are killing me"

The two shinobi at the door smiled in understanding and started walking down the corridor. Iruka made a mumbling sound and fidgeted slightly as they were walking, the Sandiame noticed the strange behaviour and decided to speak up.

"Is something the matter Iruka?"

Said chunnin gazed up to the Hokage's face with a worried expression and looked like he wanted to ask something. The old man seemed to know what was troubling him.

"Don't worry Iruka, Naruto is still the same joking and energetic boy as he was before. Nothings changed"

This had calmed him down and he nodded, stiffening his back when he noticed they were outside the hospital

"Shall we go inside Iruka-san?" the Sandaime's mocking tone went unnoticed as the chunnin nodded and stepped forward.

…..

"Naruto my boy! How are you doing?"

Naruto jumped at the sudden entrance and darted his head to the door.

Realising whom his visitors where his face broke into a smile.

"Old man! And you brought Kakashi-sensei and Iruki-sensei too!"

The old man smiled and looked at the other guests

"Actually, they brought me, they've been really worried about you and wanted to see how you're doing"

Both men stepped inside the room and took seats, the Hokage choosing to stand by the door.

Naruto slowly reached his hand to the side table and grabbed the jug of water, bringing it close to the cup he was holding and starting to pour it.

"Would you like some water Kakashi-sensei?" he held the cup out in front of him. The jounin did his trademark mask smile

"What's with the sudden politeness Naruto?"

The boy blushed in embarrassment at the question, "I'm just happy to see you that's all"

Reaching his hand out, Kakashi prepared to take the cup from his hands when Naruto's arm suddenly fell limp.

CRASH!

Glass and water fell to the floor underneath his bed, Naruto made a face of shock..

The Sandaime reacted quickly and called a nurse into the room.

"I-I'm really sorry…"

Kakashi rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder as a sign of encouragment.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. It'll get cleaned up"

This didn't seem to please him as his face went solemn; Kakashi stood up abruptly and walked over to the door.

Naruto heard the rustling of a bag and lifted his head to see what the noise was.

"I brought you a present" giving the bag to the younger boy, Naruto gave a curious look and peered inside.

"You brought me ramen!" he gleefully announced, wasting no time pulling a tub out and looking at the contents.

"I figured you'd get tired of the hospital food"

Naruto smiled shyly and thanked him for the present, proceeded to ask him and Iruka about anything interesting that had happened for the past few days.

**Earlier...**

"YOU-YOU THINK I'M WHAT? HAHAHA!"

Naruto laughed and laughed, tears were coming out of his eyes and his body was convulsing.

Her whole idea of him being immortal was hilariously disturbing.

Yuki sat there at a loss, she was sure it would be hard to convince him but this worse than she thought.

Naruto choked slightly and started to regain his composure.

"I'm being serious! I over heard two doctors talking about it a few hours ago!" Yuki was starting to get angry and gripped his shoulder in frustration.

Naruto looked at her with amusement but held his breath.

"I'm sure that's what I heard! Please believe me!" they made eye contact and she put on the most serious expression she could muster.

The desperation in the sentence was painfully honest and he wiped the smug look off his face.

"Look Yuki-san, I'm happy that you're worried about me but something as far fetched as tha-"

He cut off mid-sentence and froze.

…He hadn't been eating for two days.

… He never felt tired or sleepy.

What if… they were connected?

Yuki noticed the look that was appearing on his face. Something must have happened.

"What is it?"

Naruto looked fearful and glanced up to her with horrified eyes.

"I… haven't been eating or sleeping"

"Huh?"

The confusion was quickly overcome when it dawned upon her what he was trying to say.

"For how long?"

"…Two days"

Two days? That was quite a long time to go without either of them.

Somewhere in Yuki's head, a bulb lit up.

"That's since the day you where admitted." She mumbled.

"Do you think… that's not just coincidence?"

They both pondered on this for a moment until Yuki stood up and walked over to the bedside table, she opened the draw and started to rummage around. Curious as to what she was doing, Naruto carefully leaned his head over her arm to see what she was holding.

A pen.

He gave her an inquiring look, she turned to stare at him and her face held a look he couldn't quite place.

"We should test this out," she mumbled. She gripped the pen firmly in her hands.

Understanding her intention Naruto choked and tried to move backwards, which was incredibly hard since his muscles didn't respond.

She stepped forward and time seemed to slow down, Naruto knew that while Yuki was quite weak and fragile, there was no way he could defend himself in the state he was currently in.

The next few seconds happened so fast he didn't have time to scream, she grabbed his left hand and with as much strength as she could muster, jammed the pen in Naruto's arm.

**Present... **

Naruto rubbed the spot where Yuki had jabbed the pen, it was still sore and painful despite there being no mark.

He looked at the tubs of ramen in the table, sighed and pulled the covers over himself.

There was no way he could eat it anyway, he had experimented by asking one of the nurses to bring him some food.

Seconds after swallowing, he had vomited it all back up again, and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the bad taste.

Alone once again in the hospital room, he found himself wondering about what he should do with his future.

The Hokage had mentioned that the rehab would be hard and take a few months.

And even if had would manage to walk again, what would he do with himself? It seemed like his whole world came crashing down after that one night of pain and agony, a night that had started out perfectly normal.

'So I'm immortal?' he mused.

Surprisingly, he had taken the information quite well, or maybe that was just because it hadn't really hit him not something that he's usually told after all.

Throughout the rest of the day, a single question haunted his mind;

Why hadn't the Hokage told him?

End of chapter

One of the reviews mentioned that the pace of the story was quite slow, any suggestions on how to improve this?

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

MrsKasoogi


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

The pineapple haired boy lazily turned around, acknowledging the young girl.

"What is it Ino?"

The blonde haired girl smiled and waved. "Where are you going? I thought you said you didn't have any plans today."

The boy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do I have to tell you everything I do? And I'm going to the Hospital."

"The Hospital? Why, is someone sick?"

Shikamaru looked at her like she'd finally said the dumbest thing known to man

"Don't you remember anything Asuma-sensei tells you? Naruto's in the Hospital right now, I'm gonna go visit him."

Ino made a questionable face, "Naruto? Why would you want to see him? I thought you didn't really talk to each other anymore"

"It's called being polite Ino"

She huffed grumpily and carried on down the street, bumping into an elderly lady as she passed by.

Shikamaru sighed again and resumed walking to the Hospital.

* * *

"You have a visitor Naruto-san"

'A visitor? The Old man said he wouldn't come today' wondering who it could be he straightened his back and tidied up his bed covers. Making sure to shove all his books under his pillow.

A young boy stepped in and did a casual wave.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

The boy walked over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down.

"Figured you could use some company"

"Thanks!" Naruto replied happily.

Over the next few minutes, they discussed all the D rank missions that they had done since becoming Genin.

"I remember that lady! "Why don't you just hurry and finish painting the fence you whippersnappers!" she was really scary!"

"Sure she was Naruto"

He laughed and smiled, every thing was quiet for a few minutes after that.

He had run out of things to talk about.

"Hey, you're plant needs watering"

"Huh?"

Naruto glanced at the vegetation and sighed. "One of the nurses comes in and does it, she wasn't here yesterday"

Shikamaru looked at him curiously.

"Then you should just do it yourself, there's have a jug of water right next to you"

Naruto stared at the jug of water, swallowed, nodded and leaned over towards the table.

Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the jug of water and lifted it towards him; once it was on his lap he gently pushed himself out of bed and shakily stood up.

Taking tiny steps toward the side table, he hovered over the plant pot for a few moments and started to pour.

He kept pouring for a few seconds until a huge smile broke out on his face.

'I'm doing it! I can do this!'

As soon as those thoughts entered his mind however, his legs gave out underneath him.

Slipping over, he fell with a dramatic CRASH! Water and glass once again littered the floor; Shikamaru jumped in surprise and stared at the scene before him.

"H-hey, Naruto are you okay?"

The only answer he got was small choked sobs.

"…Naruto?"

The sobbing got louder and Naruto started to shake.

"…why? Why is this happening to me? What did I do t-to deserve this?"

Completely confused and caught off guard, he just stood still.

"Shikamaru… what am I going to do? It'll take me five years. Five YEARS! How am I supposed to cope? Tell me! Help me please! I can't take it anymore!"

The brown haired boy was at a loss for words, he never thought he'd ever see Naruto in a state like this. He bent down looked him in the eye.

"Naruto… can you tell me what's going on? I don't understand what your saying"

Naruto choked again and tried to regain his composure. "I-I'm not a Shinobi anymore! I can't run, walk or crawl, hell I can't even hold anything right! I feel so useless!"

"… Is this your 'illness' you're talking about?"

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru sighed inwards.

"Is it really serious, you're not just exaggerating?"

"I-I'm not…"

Shikamaru appeared to be in deep thought and placed his hands against his face.

Naruto looked at him helplessly, and then moved his vision back to the floor.

"… I'm immortal"

The other boy's face shot up faster than and bullet and looked at him ludicrously.

"Excuse me?"

"Please… please believe me! I'm not lying! One of the nurses came in the other day and told me about it! I haven't eaten or slept in days, and when a pen went through my arm there was no scar, I'm telling the truth!"

Crouching in silence and narrowing his eyes, Shikamaru laced his hands together and stared at the floor. He seemed to have had enough when he slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Sorry Naruto, I'll be back… this is just a lot of information to take in"

Without another word he shut the door behind himself.

* * *

"Hey shika, are you gonna eat that?"

Shikamaru looked at the chubby boy and shook his head.

"You can have it Choji"

"Thanks!"

munching and crunching the burnt meat, he swallowed and reached for another peace.

"What's gotten you so down?"

Shikamaru didn't answer straight away, instead choosing to glare at the vacant seat in front of him. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he sat in silence and waited for Choji to finish his meat.

"Choji… We're best friends aren't we?"

The round boy looked back and nodded vigorously.

"You'll follow whatever orders I give you right?"

"Of course, why?"

"Promise that no matter what, you'll always trust me okay?"

"I promise, now what's this all about?"

Shikamaru stood up and walked away from the table

"We can't talk about it here. Lets go back to my house."

* * *

I wanted to speed up the story a little bit, not sure if its just made it confusing or too fast though

constructive criticism is always welcome!

MrsKasoogi


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

'Calm down, just breathe, breathe'

Yuki stood in front of the Hokage's office, feeling more frightened than she ever had in her entire life.

Even more than when she was younger and accidentally killed the house cat, the reaction from her parents was something she would never want to live through again.

Placing a supporting hand on the door, she leaned slightly forward and rested her forehead on the pale wood.

'I have to ask him about Naruto. This could potentially be more problematic than it looks'

Psyching herself up, she turned the handle and walked as calmly as she could into the large room.

This was greeted by the Sandaime's expecting face; he nodded to her and pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Yuki gulped and carefully made her way to sit down.

"You're the nurse who look's after Naruto am I right?"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama"

"I'm guessing your not here to review Naruto's check-up am I right?"

"No Hokage-sama"

The old man sat in silence.

Feeling awkward, she shifted slightly and waited for a response from the man.

He turned to her and she stiffened.

"The look on your face tells me you want to ask me something, what's on your mind?"

They made eye contact and she relaxed in the chair, thinking carefully what she was going to say.

"I… know about Naruto. I'm worried Hokage-sama."

"…"

He looked away.

He didn't seem surprised at the confession, instead appearing calm and slightly relieved.

"I see."

"…."

"Can I trust you Yuki-san?"

"eh?" was the confused response

"Can I?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, of course."

He seemed satisfied with the answer and pulled a draw open, searching through the many papers to find a thin folder with the stamp 'TOP SECRET'

"… There has been news from the Council."

She made a noise of confusion "The council sir? Do they know about this?"

"Indeed they do. They sent me a letter explaining their plans on how to deal with this matter. Here, read it for yourself."

Taking the folder from the man, she read it slowly and took in all the information.

Once she had finished reading it, shock washed over her and she dropped the papers to the floor.

"T-they can't be serious! They don't have the power to do that!"

The Hokage closed his eyes in sadness "They do. I'm sorry"

'This can't be real!' she screamed in her mind 'they want to contain him and use him for experiments!'

Tears started to form in her eyes and she gripped hands together, the man made a grunting noise and she was pulled out of her stupor.

"Yuki-san… I have a job for you"

* * *

"Can I speak to one of the nurses who is in charge of Uzumaki Naruto?"

The woman at the desk turned her head and frowned. She glared at the young pineapple haired boy and snorted

"Is there a reason for this little boy? If you want to make a complaint then tell the head of medicine"

Shikamaru sighed and placed his hand on the desk " look, I have some business with one of them! I'll be real quick I swear!"

"munch munch munch"

"Take your friend with you and come back when it's visiting hours."

Stomping off into a back room, the boy groaned and slammed his face into the desk, Choji came up and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Shika, lets just come back tomorrow."

"Excuse me!"

Turning their heads to meet the direction of the noise, they saw a woman walking up to them holding a clipboard. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that, if it's really urgent I might be able to do something for you."

Shikamaru nodded and started to explain.

"We need to talk to one of the people in charge of Naruto. Can we meet with them?"

Her face lit up in recognition, "I'm one of the nurses who looks after him, is there something you would like to ask? I'm Yuki by the way"

"Shikamaru, and its about Naruto's illness. Can we talk in private?"

Yuki jolted at the word 'illness' and looked at him suspiciously.

She pointed to a door marked 'staff room' and the two boys followed.

Sitting down in opposite facing seats, she placed her clipboard on the coffee table and looked back to him.

"What is it you would like to ask?"

"…. By your reaction just now I'm guessing you already know"

She raised her eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Know about what?"

The boy also leaned in and stared at her eye to eye.

"Its more than it looks right? He already told me what he thinks it is.

I'm just here to make sure."

"…He told you?"

"Yes"

She pushed herself back in her seat and thought carefully. 'If this kid already knows about it, he's planning something. Naruto was the one who told him personally, so I think I should be able to trust him'

Coming up with an idea, she stood up and picked up her clipboard

"And what were you going to do about it?"

He shrugged and looked nonchalant. " That depended on the answer"

She smiled and motioned for him to come closer

"I'm going to tell you something very **very** important. This is assuming I can trust you, okay?"

He didn't have a clue what she was getting at but decided to play along

"You can trust me"

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!"

Almost jumping out of his own skin at the unexpected noise, Naruto turned like a rabbit and stared in disbelief at the boy who had walked in the room

"…What are you doing here?"

Genuinely surprised at Shikamaru's visit, he wasn't sure whether he should thank him for coming back to see him or be angry that he left so abruptly yesterday.

Shikamaru didn't seem to notice the look on his face, instead focusing on the plan at hand. Walking up to the bed, he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I need to take you somewhere real quick"

"Say what?"

Twirling around so his back faced the other boy, he kneeled down and waited for Naruto to climb on piggyback style.

"Where do you want to take me?"

"That doesn't matter, now hurry!"

"OWOWOWOWOW! I'M DYING! AAHHH! HELP! MY STOMACH!"

Suddenly, a loud wailing sound was coming from outside the room. Nurses and doctors all jumped into action and ran down the hallway.

"W-What's going on outside?"

"Its just a distraction, now come on!"

Deciding not to ask any more questions, he pushed himself as far forward as he could from his bed and landed on top of Shikamaru's back.

Standing up, the brown haired boy sped through the door and down the corridor, walking straight through an archway that was labelled NO ENTRY.

Once they had passed through another door near the back of the building, they submerged into an over grown garden where Yuki was standing and carrying four heavy looking backpacks.

"Good, You made it! Where's your other friend?"

Shikamaru panted and glanced up to the woman.

"He's probably escaping now, or getting told off for making such a racket in the middle of a hospital floor. Either way he should be here soon"

She nodded and placed the four backpacks on the floor.

"There's another person coming here soon, I don't know who it is though.

The Hokage said he would help with taking care of Naruto and his illness "

Listening intently to the conversation between the two, the blonde haired boy didn't know what to make of it and decided it was time for him to speak up.

"What are you both talking about? And what's with the backpacks? Where are we going? Who's Coming?"

Yuki expected this and walked up to the two boys, she placed a comforting hand on Naruto's head and ruffled it slightly.

"We're taking you out of here Naruto-san. Away from Konoha"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!

I've never written a story before and its always nice to get some feedback

If anyone has some cool ideas I can use for this story that would also be great,

and again, constructive criticism is welcome!

MrsKasoogi


End file.
